La tumba
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Su padrino se enfermo y tiene que reemplazarlo en el trabajo de cuidador de tumbas. ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Esta historia es una adaptación de la que me encontré en internet. **

**La tumba**

**Capitulo único **

**Era increíble que precisamente él estuviera en esa situación. **¿**Cómo es que había llegado a reemplazar a su padrino como cuidador en un cementerio? No era que tuviera una baja autoestima, pero era todo un cobarde en lo que se refería a temas sobrenaturales. Le tenía miedo a las maldiciones, a los zombis, a los fantasmas o cualquier otro tipo de aparición, en fin a todo lo relacionado con fenómenos sobrenaturales. **

**Eran mediados del siglo XIX, sus padres habían muerto producto de una epidemia de gripe reciente, y con tan solo 12 años él, Naruto Uzumaki, se quedó con la única familia que le quedaba, su padrino, de eso ya hace 4 años y medio.**

**El problema con su padrino Jiraiya era que era un alcohólico que le gustaba visitar burdeles, un caro estilo de vida y razón por la cual tenía dos empleos, como cuidador de un cementerio por las noches y escritor de novelas eróticas. El problema era que ayer salió de un burdel y estaba una lluvia torrencial, generalmente se habría cubierto con un saco forrado con piel de vaca y se habría resguardado de la lluvia, pero estaba tan borracho que se empapo y se enfermó de una gripe común, nada grave mientras guarde reposo. **

**En el cementerio había dos cuidadores, su padrino y un viejo que parecía esqueleto, se turnaban cada noche para patrullar el cementerio, y como su padrino se encontraba enfermo a él, precisamente a él, le toco reemplazarlo. Se juraba a si mismo que nunca se haría adicto ni al alcohol, ni a las mujeres. **

**Se encontraba patrullando la zona de tumbas recientes, lámpara de aceite en una mano, macana de madera y cuchillo en la cintura y capa negra hecha de lana de oveja cubriéndole el cuerpo, estaba haciendo un frio del demonio, sinceramente el no creía que alguien profanara una tumba, y mucho menos en esas condiciones, aun así el hambre era el hambre y nunca faltaba el loco que intentaba desenterrar a los muertos para robarle las pertenencias con las que fueron enterrados. **

**Estaba por pasar a otra zona cuando escucho una campanilla, se puso pálido, él sabía que significaba esa campana, alguien había sido enterrado vivo por accidente y se había despertado dentro del ataúd.**

**Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al almacén (una estructura de madera de 2x2x3 metros en donde se guardan algunas cosas útiles), agarro la pala y salió disparado a la zona en donde había oído la campana. No era justo, Jiraiya había trabajado años en ese cementerio y nunca le había ocurrido un incidente de este tipo, al menos a él nunca le conto que ese tipo de incidentes le pasara, y en su primera noche él tiene que desenterrar a una persona que fue enterrada viva. **

**Llego a la zona y se alegró de saber que la campanilla todavía sonaba, llego hasta la tumba en donde se agitaba una campanilla que era tirada por un hilo que se enterraba por medio de un tubo dirección al ataúd. Se puso a cavar, una, dos, tres…y de repente se detuvo, se puso más pálido, si es que eso era posible, parecía un muerto, comenzó a temblar aún más, empezó a sudar y la piel se le puso de gallina. Reunió todo su valor y pregunto:**

**- ¿Hay alguien hay?**

**A través del tubo de cobre se oyó una voz femenina:**

**- ¡Sí!, ¡sácame de aquí!, ¡por favor! ¡Sácame!**

**- ¿Haruno Sakura?**

**- **¡Sí!

- ¿Nacida el 28 de Marzo?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Muerta el 13 de Febrero?

- ¡No!, ¡es un error!, ¡yo estoy viva! ¡Sácame!

En ese momento Naruto saco la pala de donde estaba clavada, agarro la campanilla y la arranco, comenzó a cavar, pero esta vez para tapar el tubo de cobre mientras decía:

- Lo siento señorita, pero estamos en Agosto, es imposible que alguien esté vivo ahí abajo y no vas a subir aquí arriba, ¡dattebayo!

En ese momento se juró así mismo que era la última vez que iba a ir a un cementerio de noche vivo, si Jiraiya tanto necesitaba a alguien que lo cubriera que lo contratara.


End file.
